No More Hope
by Shanatic
Summary: Everybody has a line you're just not allowed to cross. Somebody crossed Jacks' line and they will pay! No happy endings here, warnings inside. R&R!


Hi reader...Yes you! Warning for graphic torture, Non -Con and MAJOR character death... So yeah, pretty dark stuff. Never wrote anything like this before hope you enjoy it.

-ROTG- ROTG-

"YAH NEED TO GET OUT MATE!" Aster shouted as he threw his last egg bomb, taking out four nightmares.

"LIKE HELL! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D LEAVE YOU?" Jack shouted back, slamming the butt of his staff on the ground, pushing back the dark creatures and giving himself and Aster more ground to move on.

It was a disaster to say the least.

They stood surrounded by at least one hundred nightmares, modified nightmares no less. They now looked like massive humanoid felines, with sharp claws and fangs that wouldn't look out of place on a Saber Tooth.

The day had started out normal for them, wake up with the sun, eat breakfast and then squabble about who did the dishes last and whose turn it was now. Then they got the call from North. He told them spirits around the globe have reported sightings of 'dark shadows' and that they had to check it out alone. Which you know, fair enough! It was halloween, Tooth had to work on overdrive thanks to all the sweets, Sandy had to rebuff the natural nightmares from the scary movies and whatnot. And North, well, if you stood on your tiptoes you could practically see Christmas!

They went. They got ambushed.

"Jack please, leave. I couldn't live with mah self if you got hurt-"

"Same here! I'm staying Bunny!" Jack cut in.

"Aww how touching." Pitch sneered, making his presence known.

"What do you want Pitch?!" Jack asked.

"To finish what I started many millenia ago... In short I'm here to kill him!" he pointed at Aster. "The last Pooka, the Easter Bunny."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" Jack roared.

"That would just be a bonus..." Pitch laughed "GET THEM! ... Infact take the boy alive if possible but kill the rodent."

The nightmares attacked relentlessly, tearing, slicing and biting whatever they could reach. Jack and Bunny fought well untill two of the creatures grabbed Aster long enough for Pitch to stab him straight through the stomach.

"NOOOOO! ASTER!" Jack screamed. Icicles started jutting from the walls and celings, impaling the nightmares who were too stupid to run. Jack ran to Bunny and dragged him to safety.

"Pitch!" he hissed.

"Yes... Mad that I broke your toy?"

"If Aster doesn't make it... You'll regret it for the rest of your life!" He said in a dangerously low voice, ice crawled up Pitchs' ankles keeping him in place. "I have a special place for you Pitch." He added.

"Whe-" Jack stopped him with a blow to the head with his staff.

"Did I say you could talk?!" Jack shouted and kept on beating Pitch untill he was unconscious. He was so angry he forgot about Bunny "Aster!" He gasped running to his side "Can you hear me?"

"Hmmmmmm yeahhh, sounded like yah gave Pitch a real beatin' I'm proud of ya Jack ... I think I'm clocking out here Snowflake-"

"No! No no no! Stay with me Aster, I love you! When we mated we promised for eternity, You stay with me!" Jack said crying as Bunnys eyes closed.

"Love you too Snowflake... I'm tired"

"Don't go to sleep!" Jack snapped shaking Asters' shoulders. Jack stopped shaking when he remembered the emergency mini snow globe that only went to the pole.

"NORTH! NORTH COME QUICK ASTER IS HURT... REALLY BADLY! PLEASE!" he screamed hardly even through the portal.

"Da, he is really hurt! And so are you! YETI! Take Bunny and Jack to infirmary, both need stitches and X-ray!"

"No! Yeti, I'm fine. I left something important back there, everyone focus on Aster, please?" he begged. And stayed until everyone had filed out after the Yeti carrying Aster. And then he jumped back into the portal and grabbed Pitch.

Jack had made a special cell for pitch a few months after beating him in Burgess. It is permanently light in there and except his own, no shadows. Each centimetre of that room gives of its own light. Pitch can't hide in here.

"Pitch!" He said nudging him "PITCH!" He shouted shooting him with a small icicle that speared his arm. Pitch shot up "Oh good you're up!" Jack said pleasently.

"Where am I?!" Pitch asked, Jack whacked his injured arm with his staff making his prisoner yelp.

"Did I say you could fucking talk?!" Pitch shook his head. "I'm gonna go check on Aster, be good!" he laughed cruelly. "Get comfortable, you're going to be here a while..."

When Jack got to the infirmary Bunny was hooked up to about five different machines and North and the Yeti were rushing around him shouting in yetish.

"North! North, whats going on?! Is Aster ok- well not ok, but alive, will he survive?!" Jack was panicking now, he needed answers.

"Bunny is in bad way Jack, Yeti wants to put him in medical coma to help him heal... but if we do that, he may not wake up."

"Do YOU have a plan?"

"Yes, lower risk is to sedate him and stitch him up as best we can, then leave him to heal naturally and let nature do the rest.."

"Okay, do that." A soft groan from Bunny made Jack run to his mates bedside. "Hey Bunny..."

"J-Jack?" Aster croaked.

"Yeah, It's me love." Jack tried not cry as he took in his mates appearence. Aster looked like he'd been hit with a train, one ear was hanging off, he had a massive cut running down his right eye (No doubt he'd be blind in that eye.) and deep oozing bite barks on his shoulders. And yet, looking up at Jack with his one good eye, alive and just breathing. Jack thought it was the single most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"You look awful Snowflake..."

"Look whose talking, you look like a poster boy for roadkill."

"Jackie, if I don't make it-"

"Stop right there-"

"- Promise me you'll take care of our Warren, and Don't let the ankle biters forget me... okay? Please?" Bunny pleaded.

"I promise Aster." Jack sobbed.

"Hey, Snowball I ain't dead yet... I've only got one foot in the grave and it isn't even mah lucky one!"

"Sorry to interupt, but we must ready Aster for surgery" North said with wet eyes, " I will do all I can my son!"

"Ok." Jack left the room, going to the cell only he and it's unfortunate ocupant knows about.

As soon as Jack opened the door Pitch tried to escape, but Jack caght him round the neck with his staff and flung him back inside his cell.

"Looks like someone doesn't know where he belongs..." Jack taunted in a sing song voice. "we can't have you escaping now, can we?" Pitch stayed silent.

Jack locked the door. "This took some doing, y'know?" He said gesturing to the room. "I did it all by myself, it was going to be safety precaution, should you kick up a stink again. I built it for you, but it seems you don't appreciate hard work!" He shouted and kicked Pitch in the kneecap of his left leg, breaking it. He then grabbed the Nightmare King by his injured arm and twisted it untill the bone splintered out of his skin. "Here, you pathetic piece of shit!" Jack spat, handing Pitch a bread roll and a snowball, Pitch eyed the snowball like it offended him, "Ice melts into... Water! fucking retard..." Jack smacked Pitch in the nose with the butt of his staff and enjoyed the crack of bone, the cry of pain and fountain of blood.

Only when Jack left, did Pitch cry. Only when Jack left, did Pitch regret hurting the Easter Bunny.

Jack was right next to Aster as soon as North gave the go ahead.

"Jack? I can smell you love, too tired to open mah eye." Bunny said weakly.

Jack put his hand on Bunnys' head and smiled when he started to nuzzle it. "Yeah I'm here love... I'm so sorry Aster, I'm a terrible mate! I should have done more-"

"Jack Frost!" Bunny cut in, "You are many things, but a terrible mate is not one..." Bunny trailed off as the line on the machine evened out behind him. The horrible flatline tone made Phil grab the defibrillator and leap to Asters' bed side, Jack shrunk away, crying, to the corner.

It took ten long minuets for Bunny to come back and four hours after that to wake up. Half an hour into that time North convinced Jack to go to bed with a promise that he'd come and get Jack should Bunny wake up. Jack tried, he really did. In the end he managed an hours sleep before the hatred and anger he was feeling insisted he payed a visit to Pitch.

Pitch groaned when his door opened, he saw Jack step in with a bucket of water. Maybe he was getting a wash 'Not that bad this time' he thought to himself... oh how wrong was he?! Pitch squawked when his clothes were yanked off jarring his mangled arm and leg. Then the water hit him.

"IT'S FUCKING FREEZING!" Pitch screamed.

"DID. I. SAY. YOU. COULD. SPEAK?!" Jack punctuated each word with a blow to his prisoners face. Jack hauled him up and pysically dragged him to the wall, Pitch was confused as to what the winter spirit was doing until he felt the ice burn the entire back of his body. Jack had frozen him to the wall in perma frost.

Jack stood back to admire his work, Pitch Black, the guardians most feared enemy, is now nothing but a sniveling, bloodied, broken shell of his former self and it was all thanks to Jack. The boy gave a manic grin as inspiration struck and took out a pocket knife and he carved targets into Pitchs' skin, in non-lethal places of course, he wanted Pitch to /want/ to die, Not actually kill him. With Pitch dead, who would Jack torment?

"Bunny flat lined today... He survived, but it was close." Jack informed him, picking at his staff. He stepped back and used his staff to shoot shards of ice at the target decorating his arms, legs and face. He shot large pieces of hail at Pitchs' chest and stomach, and continued to do so until his prisoner passed out.

He moved in front of his unconscious captive, "I expected more from you..." he spat running a finger down Pitchs' bruised chest "I hate you for what you've done to Aster, I hope you enjoyed it... If my only reason to live dies, then I'll make you wish for something as sweet and forgiving as death."

Jack went back to bed and got two more hours of sleep.

"Jack! Jack wake up!" North said shaking Jack awake, "Bunny is up, and asking for you... Jack, I fear Aster will not pull through. I am sorry." North said eyes glittering with unshed tears.

" Thanks for the honesty North and thank you for trying to help Aster." Jack cried leaving the room.

"Hey mate." Bunny rasped. "Let's not lie to each other, we both know I'm heading for the Warren upstate... I guess Pitch did it, the last of the Pooka race dying. He an' his nightmares killed 'em all, every Buck, Doe an' Kit. No-one was safe, I had to hide under mah mothers' dead body..." He trailed off into a sob, "I'm sorry Jack."

"Not your fault, Pitch won't be hurting any one ever again..."

"Is he dead?"

"Essentailly."

"You did it?"

"Yep." Jack said, "He's beaten half to death in a cell that blocks his powers." He added.

"You would make a beauty of a pooka mate, you're strong, fast and I'd bet my last carrot that you'd make a fine parent. I love you Jack." Bunny meant every word he'd said if there was an afterlife he'd spend every second waiting for his beautiful mate. His breathing started to slow and his final thoughts were of Jack as he heard his Mates voice one last time.

Jacks' cheeks frosted at the praise he recieved, "I love you too." He told his lover, but then he heard the flatline sound again and noticed the wistful smile on his face, 'Bunny isn't coming back again' He told himself. He stopped the Yeti and North from getting any closer, "It's over North, call Sandy and Tooth. We have a funeral to plan."

Jack did not go to visit Pitch that night, or any night until after the funeral.

-ONE WEEK LATER-

Jack was drunk, nope, more than drunk, Jack was pissed. He'd been on a liquid diet of booze since three days ago, after Asters memorial. And now, he only had one place in mind as he ambled down the stairs and hallways of Norths' residence.

"I was starting to hope you forgot about me..." Pitch whispered. The word 'hope' smacked Jack back to reality.

"Hope is dead now thanks to you, HOPE DIED A WEEK AGO!" Jack screamed in his face. The winter sprite grabbed Pitch by the hair and ripped him from his perma frost prison, Pitch cried out in agony as many chunks of flesh were still attatched to wall.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Please stop, show mercy... Jack Frost, you are many things, but cruel is not one of them." Pitch reduced to begging, infact so busy begging that he didn't realise the furious stare that met his own when he almost repeated Asters' words.

Jack was livid, to shut Pitch up he stuck a finger into one of the wounds on his back and rotated it slowly, "Did I say you could speak?" Jack spat against his ear, his erection strained against his pants. The control he had over his most powerful enemy turned him on. Jack took his restrictive pants off and moved Pitch onto his hands and knees "Gonna have a little fun with you..." Jack told him whilst slicking his own length with spit to make it more comfortable for himself, he didn't give a damn about Pitch.

Pitch thought he was in pain when his arm and leg got broken. He thought he knew pain when he got used as a firing range but nothing prepared him for this. When Jack entered him, he felt like he'd been ripped in two, he felt blood run down his thighs. And then the words started "Did you listen when the Pookas' shouted 'Please stop!' as you excuted their family members," Jack huffed in his ear thrusting harder making Pitch cry. "Or did you 'show mercy' as your Nightmares trampled the Kits and the elderly?!" Jack moved at a more brutal pace.

"I'm sorry..." Pitch repeated it like a mantra. Jack came at that broken sound. He got up and put his pants on.

"Is it a magic sorry that can bring Aster back? Cos if not I don't wanna hear it!"

Jack left then, but he came back every day.

Pitch was his new reason to live, and rest assured, he never stopped screaming.

-ROTG- -ROTG-

A/N: woow I think I put extra evil on my bitch flakes this morning! Let me know what you think. :) x 


End file.
